


Crazy Hot

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's mission outfit has an effect on Casey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Hot

**Author's Note:**

> written as a comment-fic

It hits him out of the blue the first time that he thinks it, but before his brain has even finished the thought he knows he’s in trouble. Chuck, bedecked from head to toe in black, armed to the teeth, is a sight that leaves Casey breathless. It shouldn’t, but it does. Chuck is his asset, he shouldn’t be thinking about him in that way, even if he is mostly a spy these days. It doesn’t stop him thinking it though, but generally he is too busy to do anything about his thoughts at the time.

This time though the world didn’t need saving, there were no terrorist groups to take out, no data to gather. This time Casey was going to give in to the urges that overcame him when he saw Chuck dressed like that.

“Are you coming? Why aren’t you ready?” Chuck asked.

“I will be,” Casey growled as he pulled Chuck closer to him. “Upstairs! Now!”

“Casey, we’re going to be late. Morgan will never forgive me if we back out, this is his grand plan to take down LargeMart.” Chuck spoke, staring at the man wondering what had gotten into him.

Casey grunted before storming upstairs to change. He would go and crush their retail competitors, sexual frustration fuelling him no doubt, before dragging Chuck back home with him. He was then going to explain to the nerd, probably without words, how crazy hot his outfit got him.


End file.
